Sora, Sugar, and Libidos Oh My
by AbnormallyWeirdPerson
Summary: Riku is called over to Sora's house to help him make cookies. Started out so innocent... [oneshot] [SoraRiku]


**Disclaimer:** i don't own Kingdom Hearts (oooo... so surprising)

hello everyone! i wrote this on a whim because -ahem- my dadtried to make somechocolate chip cookies that turned out exactly the way mine did when itried to make chocolate chip cookies all on my own. they turned out exactly how they're described in this story and tothis day i have no idea what i did wrong.

so anyway, enjoy my little humorous oneshot

_

* * *

_

_Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiing!_

"Hello, Riku here," the teen said into the receiver.

"Hey Riku!" a familiar voice greeted from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

"Well, um . . . I was wonderin' if you could come over cause you see my parents are

gone today and—"

Riku smirked. "Sora! Who knew—"

"No no no! That's not what I meant! I want to use the oven but my mom doesn't trust me to use it without someone else here so I called to see if you could come over so I could make cookies," Sora said, exasperated.

"What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate chip!" Sora chirped.

"Hmm . . . I dunno, Sora . . . I—"

"Can it, Riku, it's Saturday and I _know_ you don't have anything to do. So get your butt over here before I come over _there_ and use _your_ kitchen!" he threatened. And it was a good threat. Sora had been the cause of countless fires over the years while trying to master the use of the oven.

"_Please_, Riku? I'm suffering sugar-withdrawal!" he whined.

"Got it, I'm coming," Riku decided, putting the phone down.

Sora was scary when suffering sugar-withdrawal. He'd do anything to get sugar. _Anything_. If he was suffering sugar-withdrawal and someone said they'd give him sugar

if he jumped off a cliff . . .

He'd do it.

Which was exactly why Riku managed to get over to Sora's house in record time.

Riku walked in to be suddenly glomped by his overzealous boyfriend who was still in pajamas. Not that he minded. It's just that one of Sora's sugar-withdrawal symptoms was that he'd go bipolar on anyone and everyone. Which could mean _anything_.

"Riku! I'm so happy you're here! I got the ingredients out already!" Sora cried into

Riku's chest, nuzzling the silver-haired boy.

Riku petted the boy saying, "There there, I'm here, we can make those cookies now."

"Yay! Hurry up! I need my sugar, _badly_," the brunet complained as he was suddenly off Riku and racing towards the kitchen like a madman.

Riku followed the porcupine-head into the kitchen where Sora was mixing the ingredients.

"Did you preheat the oven?"

"Preheat?"

"You know, when you set the oven for its temperature?" At this Sora shook his head. Riku sighed. "The oven won't instantly be at the right temperature as soon as you turn it on, so you have to preheat it, ok?" Riku explained patiently. Sora nodded and turned to the oven.

"Uh . . . Riku? Which button do I press?" the brunet asked nervously.

"Let me," Riku said, managing to set the oven to the right temperature easily.

"Whoa . . ." Sora stared in awe at the oven; then jumped onto a conveniently close Riku

as it bleeped in response at starting to preheat.

"You know . . ." Riku mused. "If you keep eating sugar like this you'll get fat and I won't be able to hold you like this anymore."

"Shut it, Polly. At least I won't have clogged arteries," Sora said, sticking his tongue out.

A while ago, Sora had visited Riku's house and discovered his boyfriend's love of crackers. He'd been known as Polly to Sora ever since. Of course, Riku enjoyed almost anything salty, but crackers would always, by far, be his favorite.

"Ouch. Ok, let's get this batch of cookies underway," Riku said as Sora yipped in agreement.

The SSFSWBCPWRH (Save Sora From Sugar-Withdrawal By Cookies Project With Riku's Help) was underway.

About a half hour later, the cookies were in the oven and two satisfied teenagers fled to the living room. Their favorite show was on TV.

"Ugh, I can't _believe_ people actually dress like that," Riku said, disgusted.

"I know, isn't it terrible?" Sora agreed.

Yes, their all-time favorite TV show was "What Not to Wear". Not that they'd ever told anybody else about it (though they had a suspicion their mothers had figured it out).

Relaxed, they watched as people turned their wardrobes around—sometimes for the best and sometimes for the worst.

A little while later, Sora sniffed the air.

"Riku, I think I smell something burning," he said, concern evident on his face.

"Don't be silly, the timer hasn't gone off yet," Riku said before realizing with his own nose that something _did_ smell like it was burning.

Hurriedly, they left the living room and into the kitchen. Well, the smoke alarm hadn't gone off yet. That was something.

"Whoa, Riku, check this out," Sora said, opening the door to the oven.

Riku peered inside. Somehow, while the edges of the cookies burned, the middle of the cookies were bubbling.

Quickly, Riku reached in and grabbed the cookie sheet (after putting on two oven mitts that resembled farm animals, of course). When the cookies were on the counter, both boys stared at them incredulously.

"Sora, you were the one mixing the ingredients, what'd you _do_?"

Sora gulped. "I didn't _think_ I did anything wrong. I was sure I'd followed the directions exactly!"

"Well, you did _something_."

After a long while of gazing at the cookies and trying to figure out just what the hell they did wrong, Sora poked a cookie experimentally.

_Goosh._

What the hell kind of a cookie went "goosh?"

However, this did not deter the brunet in the least as his fingers attempted to lift the cookie off the pan. The cookie was thin from bubbling, and was really gooey. In the end, Sora was holding a lump of "cookie" in his hand and looking at it as if trying to decide if it was edible or not. Without any more hesitation, the teen stuck the clump of goo in his mouth and ate it.

Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, his hand was unsurprisingly still gooey from some chocolate that had managed to stick.

Sora grinned at Riku toothily, and Riku couldn't help but smile back. The spiky-haired boy just looked so . . . _delectable_ with chocolate goo rimming his lips and those blue eyes looking at him oh-so-innocently in those adorable blue pajamas with the red-and-yellow train print.

"Want some? They actually don't taste all that bad," Sora said, trying to lick away the chocolate that surrounded his mouth in a ring.

"Um . . . no thanks, I'm fine," Riku said, struggling to get the words out. He wanted to jump Sora right then and there. _Badly._ No question about it—the boy was too cute for his own good.

_And he knows it_, Riku realized as he saw Sora smirk. It was a small smirk, to be sure. But it was there. And that was all Riku need to know to realize that Sora was going to be downright _evil_.

"Suit yourself," Sora said, shrugging his shoulders as he stuffed himself with more cookie goo even though it hadn't been proven yet to be actually edible. But it was Sora.

And that was sugar.

_And that was that_, Sora thought evilly as he saw Riku's expression. It was one of longing and bitterness. _You know you want some_, he thought to Riku before sauntering to the refrigerator.

Yes, _sauntering_. Sora was a boy of many talents.

Cup in hand, Sora got himself a glass of white milk and drank it directly in front of Riku. Slowly and sensuously—if one ever could drink milk sensuously.

As soon as he finished, he set the glass down at the counter. Giving Riku an innocent smile and showing off the rings of chocolate and milk that outlined his mouth.

_His full, pink, soft mouth_, thought Riku.

"So Riku, whaddaya wanna do now?" Sora asked cheerfully.

The silver-haired teen growled as grasped Sora's wrist and led him upstairs to Sora's room.

Once there, Riku tackled Sora on the bed, muttering, "You and your damn teasing of my libido . . ."

Sora grinned as Riku's mouth attacked his own.

Sora mumbled between kisses, "You know you like it . . ."

"Damn right I do, and you never shared those cookies."

"You turned me down."

"Not this time," Riku said before mercilessly going after Sora's neck with his lips. Moans escaped from the boy's mouth again and again.

(2 hours later)

And well, one thing led to another and here they were. Lying in Sora's bed naked after . . . well . . . what do _you_ think happened?

Riku stroked his boyfriend's soft hair as the younger boy dozed.

"Riku . . ." Sora mumbled. Apparently he wasn't dozing after all.

"Yeah?" Riku asked, still running his hand through Sora's hair.

"I think we'll have to make more cookies. I'm hungry."

Riku rolled his eyes affectionately. "Sure, but this time _I'm_ mixing the ingredients."

"What? So you don't want them to end up like the last batch?"

"Nope."

"But Riku, I thought you _liked_ the way I made them last time," said Sora, grinning from ear to ear.

Riku, catching the look on Sora's face, said, "You're evil."

"You know it _and_ love it, so c'mon, I'm hungry," the brunet said before leaping out of bed and pulling on some clean boxers.

Riku just sighed and followed his boyfriend downstairs (after making himself decent, of course).

Time for another batch of cookies.

* * *

i had a lot of fun writing this (heh heh... evil Sora! XD poor Riku... but i bet he doesn't mind)so... reviews? please?


End file.
